


We Shouldn't Be Doing This...

by xruby



Category: NSFW - Fandom, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M, Other, so be wary, will get nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xruby/pseuds/xruby
Summary: A fic i wrote to get my desires out ig.
Relationships: Rotom Zukan | Rotom Pokedex/Reader
Kudos: 19





	We Shouldn't Be Doing This...

**Author's Note:**

> MC is based off of me somewhat but i wanted this to be a /reader fic so anyone can insert themselves. I went from Unova (Gen 5) to Alola (Gen 7), which is why unova is mentioned and MC has a snivy. enjoy i guess! will get nsfw later on so be wary. MAIN CHARACTER IS AN ADULT.

"Wake up!...(Y/N), Wake up!!" You slowly open your eyes to see a timid young girl, her oversized hat shading your body. Her shimmering blonde hair almost touches your face and tickles your nose, causing you to jump to your feet. "Hello! I'm Lillie... You've been sound asleep for a while." She explained. This was your first day in Alola since arriving from your hometown of the Unova region. You were ecstatic about meeting all the new pokemon here. Snivy seemed eager to join in on the fun too!  
"Professor Kukui wanted you to come to his lab... He said he has a surprise for you."  
A surprise? Pff, probably one of those lame glitchy pokedex you recieve from every professor you've come across on your journey. You followed Lillie to Kukui's lab, near the shore of MeleMele Island. You could overhear what sounded like dog barks.  
"Woo! Go for it Rockruff! My body is ready!" Kukui exclaimed, followed by a vociferous plunge. Lillie knocked on the door, and Kukui answered, covered in scratches and bruises. "Oh my... are you okay, Professor?" Lillie exclaimed, worried. "Of course! I was just letting rockruff try a couple moves on me to help him train." Kukui seemed okay, brushing the dirt off himself.  
"Follow me, (Y/N). Kukui said to meet him down in the basement." Lillie spoke with a delightful grin. In the basement? That's an odd place. I'll trust her about this though, she seems nice. We tip-toe down the stairs, and turn on the lights. There's Kukui, holding an oddly-shaped pokedex, waiting for us in his laboratory. "Welcome, (Y/N) come here, It's almost ready!" You can hear the humming of machines, electricity pumping through their wires. You've been interested in technology for as long as you could remember, so this made you excited. This master crafted laboratory made you feel like this surprise would finally be worth it. Before you could react, the lights started to flicker and dim, and you could hear the buzzing of electricity flow around you. A burst of lightning flashed from a nearby outlet, and out burst a perky little rotom! It was zipping and zooming all about the lab, almost a blur.  
You lit up with excitement. Rotom were so rare where you were from, and you've always dreamt of training one. The Rotom gave a brief little bow, and zipped-zapped right into the pokedex! "Is this some sort of new rotom form? Where i'm from, there's only 5!" Kukui chuckled "It's a newly patened pokedex made specificly for a rotom to inhabit! It's for you, there's only a few at the moment, so you get to test one out! This little guy is yours now!" You lit up, smiling ear to ear, almost in tears. This was more than you could imagine. Speechless, you held them in your hands. Suddenly, the screen lit up, and rotom opened their eyes!  
"Zzzzzt! Heya! I'm Rotom-dex! But you can just call me rotom! Nice to meet you."


End file.
